PokeYasha
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: What Happens when Ash & the Pokegang fall through a portal & end up in Feudal Era? Strange & weird stuff happens! To everyone who reads this, its suppose to be a one-shot with chapters


**Poke_Yasha_**

Ages:

Ash Ketchum (in human years)-16 (in kitten years)-2 ½

Pikachu-?

Misty-16

Brock-21

Tracey-17

May-15

Max-13

InuYasha-18

Kagome-15

Sango-16

Miroku-20

Shippo-8

Kirara (in human years)-14 (in kitten years)-2

Chapter 1

Just another day in the Pokemon world...or is it?

(Today we find our heroes on vacation heading toward an unknown destination.)

May: Oh, boy, I can't wait until we get to the cruse ship! This is going to be great!

Max: This is going to be very fun.

Tracey: Yeah. This is going to be the best vacation ever.

Brock: And I'll get to see a lot of hot chicks also!

(Everyone fell animestyle.)

Misty: Not if I can help it! (Grabs Brock by his ear.)

Brock: Ow! Not the ear! Not the ear!

Tracey: Ash, why are you so quiet?

Ash: No reason. Just lost in thought. (Thinks) Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?

Tracey: Oh, ok.

(So, the Universe Gang continued along the path and were heading right into the path of a portal!)

Ash: What's that up ahead?

Misty: It's a portal and we're all gonna die!

Ash: Wha? Everyone get back so we won't fall through!

Brock: It's the end of the world! AAAAHHHHH!

(So, the Universe gang screamed as they fell into the unknown abyss.)

Chapter 2

Where are we?

(A little while later everyone came to and were trying to find out where they were.)

Misty: Where are we?

May: I dunno. This doesn't look like the cruse ship, either.

Ash: Not only that, but it looks baaad!

Max: It looks like some kind of forest and a big one at that.

Tracey: I've got to get a sketch of this!

Brock: maybe later once we're out of here.

Misty: (Pushes Ash up front) you're the leader. You're supposed to lead us.

Ash: (Sniffs the air and smells blood and a dead body) I smell something and it stinks bad... (Walks ahead)

(Just than a demon popped up and scared Ash & co. half to death.)

Brock: What is that thing?

Max: I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out.

Ash: Then let's make a run for it!

Demon: Where do you think you're going, you tasty humans?

(Just when things can't get any worse, a strange being steps in front of our heroes.)

Chapter 3

InuYasha & co.

? : Wind Scar!

Ash: Wow! What a hit!

Max: A straight up bull's eye!

(Then Ash notices the blood and shutters. Then he sees four more people appear next to the other person. One is a demon slyer and she carries a huge boomerang on her back. Her name is Sango. She also has a pet kitten/cat named Kirara. Another one was a monk and he had a powerful wind tunnel and always carried a staff with him and was interested in other girls. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Anyway his name is Miroku. The next one was a little boy who had a fox tail and he was a fox demon. His name is Shippo. There was also another girl who carried Sacred Jewel Shards with her. She also has arrows which have a lot of power in them. Her name is Kagome. Last is a boy who always has dog ears and silver hair. He's very stubborn and mean. When this boy does something stupid his friend Kagome yells "SIT BOY!"

to straighten him out. He also has a sward called Tetsaiga. The necklace he wears is a Sacred Necklace and it makes him "sit" if he ever hears the words SIT or SIT BOY! His name is InuYasha. Hmmm...who do InuYasha and Kagome remind you of?)

Ash: Is it a Pokemon?

Misty: I dunno. (Gets out Pokedex)

InuYasha: What is that? Is it a weapon? Give it to me.

Misty: (Doesn't give him the Pokedex)

InuYasha: (Pokes the "weapon" with his sward and...nothing happens)

InuYasha: (Withdraws sword.)

May: who are you?

InuYasha: That's for me to know and you to find out. Who are you?

May: I'm May and this is my brother Max.

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum. This is my best friend Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! (Hello!)

InuYasha: (To Ash) Your best friend is a yellow rat?

Ash: You shouldn't have said that.

InuYasha: Why?

Ash: (Looks up) that's why! (Points at Pikachu)

Pikachu: (Shocks the crap out of InuYasha.)

Ash: (Walks away)

Tracey: I'm Tracey.

Misty: Misty here!

Kagome: My name is Kagome and that stubborn guy over there is Inuyasha.

(Right now while everyone else is getting introduced, InuYasha and Ash are doing mirror moves)

Sango: I'm Sango and this is Kirara.

Brock: (In flirt mode) I'm Brock, but you two (he's referring to Sango & Kagome) can call me "Honey Bunch!"

Misty/Max: (Tugging on Brock's ears) Show's over. All idiots exit stage left.

Shippo: Hi! I'm Shippo! Nice to meet all of you!

Misty: Awww! Aren't you just the cutest little thing? (Hugs him)

Miroku: I'm Miroku and now that I've taken a good look at both of you, you are beautiful. So, how about it? Will one of you bare my child?

Misty: huh!

May: Why I never...!

(Both of them smack Miroku in his face)

Meanwhile...

(InuYasha & Ash are still doing mirror moves.)

Ash: (Somehow gets behind Inuyasha and rubs his ears) these are so warm. Are they real?

Inuyasha: Hey don't touch those! (He meant to knock Ash down, but wound up slamming him into tree.)

Ash: Aah... (Knocked out on impact)

Chapter 4

InuYasha & the universe gang unite

Kagome: InuYasha! What did you do?

InuYasha: Nothing. I just stopped that kid from touching my ears.

Kagome: So, you knocked him out?

InuYasha: Yeah.

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: What?

Kagome: SIT BOY!

InuYasha: (Thump)

Kagome: Thank god! I got a pulse and it's normal. So is his breathing. His foot just keeps twitching, though.

Sango: So, where are you all from?

Misty: We're from another world, to be honest.

InuYasha: Well, that explains the yellow rat and the clothes you ware.

Pikachu: (Shocks the crap out of InuYasha again.)

Max: We've been trying to find our way home but to no avail.

Miroku: This isn't good.

May: What's wrong?

Miroku: You're in the Feudal Era, the era of demons and you're in danger of getting killed by them.

Tracey: I say we should team up until we find our way home.

Brock: Good idea. That way we can let InuYasha's group take care of things.

Shippo: So, what's in your world?

May: We live together with these creatures called Pocket Monsters or Pokemon for short.

Sango: (Picks up Pikachu) So, who's this cute little thing that keeps shocking InuYasha?

Max: His name is Pikachu and he has some mean electric attacks.

Pikachu: (Coos)

Shippo: Who raised him so well?

Misty: Ash did.

Shippo: Who's that?

Misty: He's the boy that InuYasha knocked out. Specking of which, Pikachu you know what to do.

Pikachu: (Nods and T-bolts Ash awake.)

Ash: (Screams and looks around) Ow. My back and head. What happened?

Kagome: You were knocked out by InuYasha.

Ash: Oh.

Miroku: What do you say we have a party to celebrate our new friendship?

(Everyone cheers)

Kagome: I know where we can have it too. I saw a small cabin just right for a party.

Chapter 4

Ash gets drunk

(An hour later...)

Ash: We are ready to par-tay!

(I like to move it move it plays)

Max: So, what kind of demon are you?

InuYasha: Half of a dog demon.

Max: You know how to kick butt bad!

InuYasha: Thanks.

Ash: (Dancing)

InuYasha: Your friend is hyper, a little too hyper.

Misty: Talk about being his girlfriend and traveling with him for years and months, it's exhausting.

InuYasha: Well, I guess I'll go and get punch now. (Thinks) and spike it!

Misty: see ya later.

Koga: Hey, InuYasha, I got a couple of Jewel Shards for you.

InuYasha: Thanks, Koga! Wanna stay for the party?

Koga: Sure. What's it about?

InuYasha: We have some new friends and we decided to team up until they found their way home.

Koga: Who's the cute redhead dancing with the boy with jet black hair?

InuYasha: Her name's Misty. The boy she's dancing with is Ash.

(Numa Numa song is playing)

Ash: (Dancing like an Egyptian)

Misty: Ummm... I don't know that guy...

Koga: Good. Why don't you come on over here and uhm... dance close to me?

Misty: No.

Koga: Please...?

Misty: We can dance, but not so close, okay?

Koga: All right!

Misty: (dancing around)

Ash: (thinking) Hmm... I'm gettin' kinda thirsty.

Kagome: Hey, Ash. You look kinda thirsty. The punch bowl is over by the stereo. But I don't think you should touch it. Rumors are going around that someone spiked it.

Ash: (scoffs) Ah, rumors are just lies that grow. If I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get something to drink. (runs over to punch bowl)

Kagome: (quietly) Don't say I didn't warn ya. (walks toward InuYasha)

InuYasha: What now, Kagome?

Kagome: Do you dance?

InuYasha: No.

Kagome: Oh... well... I do.

Ash: (walks wobbly toward Kagome), (slurred voice) Hey, there baby. Why don't you show me some of those moves of yours...?

InuYasha: (looks ticked)

Ash: Let me do some stuff, baby.

Kagome: (blushes) Uhh... what are you talking about?

Ash: You know how to do "love me long time"?

InuYasha: (thinking) Yes... he's drunk. Now I can get him to go crazy, and Kagome will see him for who he really is.

Miroku: Kagome, watch out.

Kagome: Why? Is there something wrong?

Miroku: He's... a little intoxicated.

Kagome: Oh... I'll back off now. I mean maybe he's supposed to go and eat something to help hi—

Ash: Drunk? DRUNK? I'll show you who's drunk!

Miroku: (wraps arm around Kagome's shoulder) C'mon, Kagome. Let's get outta here.

Ash: HEY! Get back here with my woman!

InuYasha: (takes out Tetsuaiga) Alright, buddy. I know you're drunk, but that's where you cross the line.

Ash: What are _you_ gonna do about it?

InuYasha: (poses for an attack)

Kagome: No, InuYasha.

InuYasha: What? He just harassed you.

Ash: Do something!

InuYasha: (knocks Ash's hat off)

(hat hits floor in slow motion)

Ash: (stares at hat)

(complete silence, record scratch)

Ash: No... you... didn't...

InuYasha: I did.

Ash: #$!

InuYasha: Let me repeat what you said a few seconds ago... do something.

Ash: (growls)

InuYasha: I'm waiting...

Ash: (socks InuYasha in the face)

InuYasha: (looks at Ash angrily)

(five second pauses as they both look at each other with glares)

InuYasha: (strikes Ash in the face)

(collective gasps)

Kagome: (jumps in between them) Stop it, you two. Quit fighting.

Ash: (glaring at InuYasha)

InuYasha: (glaring at Ash)

Kagome: (thinking) They'll never stop, will they?

InuYasha: (diverges)

Kagome: InuYasha, wait! (catches up with him) InuYasha... why do you hate Ash so much?

InuYasha: (angrily) If you love 'em so much, then why don't you just marry him?

Kagome: I never said that...

InuYasha: (scoffs off) Whatever.

Kagome: (silent), (walks back into cabin)

Shippo: Kagome, what's wrong?

Kagome: (forces a smile) Nothing, really.

Kirara: (mews)

Brock: Forget about InuYasha, sexy lady.

Kagome: Huh?

Brock: Nothing, if you're still in love with InuYasha.

Shippo: Yeah, Kagome. He's still in love with Kikyo, and you keep pursuing him. Why don't you just find someone else?

Miroku: Yeah, I mean... InuYasha isn't even your type.

Kagome: Then... who _is_ my type?

All: Hmmm...

(everyone looks at Ash)

Kagome: You mean _him_?

Ash: (dancing drunk)

Kagome: No way! There's no way in the he—

Shippo: Think about it, Kagome. When he first came here, everyone warmed up to him, just like we did with you.

Kagome: I suppose so, but...

Ash: Whoo-hoo! Yeh! Party like a piñata!

Kagome: I don't like him when he's drunk.

Shippo: One day, you'll like him for who he truly is.

Kagome: I doubt it.

Ash: Yo... Ketchum out... (collapses)

Kagome: ?

Chapter 6

I think...

(Everyone is asleep, and Ash is sleeping the hardest of them all.)

Ash: (snoring) Zzz...

InuYasha: (stands over Ash)

Ash: (still snoring)

InuYasha: (grabs Ash), (holds him over his shoulder) you just don't know what you're in for.

Ash: (drools)

InuYasha: (trots off)

Shippo: (quietly) Stupid InuYasha...

In the woods...

InuYasha: (pushes down a worn tree)

Ash: (while asleep) No, mommy... I don't want buttons on my gingies.

InuYasha: Somnambulist. (grabs Ash)

Ash: Oh, say can you see... by the dawns early... what was that word?

InuYasha: Light.

Ash: Thanks, InuYasha.

InuYasha: You're welcome.

Ash: (eyes bust open) INUYASHA?

InuYasha: Oh, crap.

Ash: Put me down! Hey, what're you doing! Someone help! HELP!

InuYasha: (Wraps tape around Ash)

Ash: HEY! LET ME GO!

InuYasha: (grabs log)

Ash: Hey! What the heck is going on?

InuYasha: (wraps Ash with rope to log)

Ash: HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! LET...ME... GO!

InuYasha: Put a sock in it. (stuffs sock in Ash's mouth)

Ash: (muffled shouts)

InuYasha: See ya. (trots off)

Ash: Hmmm! Mrrmmm!

Shippo: (spying) I've gotta go tell Kagome!

Ash: (sees Shippo), (sighs)

Shippo: Don't worry, Ash! When morning comes, the others'll be here to help you!

Ash: Rtmmmm! Nmm!

Shippo: I'll be back in a few hours when everyone wakes up! (leaves)

Ash: MMM! FRMMM!

A few _long_ hours later...

Kirara: (stretches)

Kagome: I had the best sleep ever.

Shippo: Kagome! Kagome!

Kagome: What is it, Shippo?

Shippo: I was up early this morning and I saw InuYasha tie Ash to a tree!

Kagome: Where _is_ InuYasha?

Shippo: He's outside with the others.

Kagome: Darn it. (runs outside) INUYASHA!

InuYasha: Uh-oh.

Kagome: Where's Ash?

InuYasha: He's in the woods about a mile from here.

Kagome: You... YOU...

InuYasha: There's no need to get so angry!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

InuYasha: (slams into ground)

Kagome: C'mon, everyone! Let's go find him!

Ten minutes later...

Ash: (humming)

Kagome: Ash!

Ash: MMM!

Kagome: (runs up to Ash), (unties him)

Ash: MMM!

Kagome: (snatches tape from his mouth)

Ash: ...

Kagome: Ash?

Ash: YYEEEEOOOOWWWW!

Kagome: Sorry.

Ash: WHERE'S INUYASHA?

Kagome: He's at the cabin...

Ash: I swear, when I find him I'm gonna...I'm gonna...

Kagome: You're not gonna do anything.

Ash: I... I hate him so much.

Kagome: You're just angry. You don't really mean that.

Ash: Of course I do.

Kagome: Just calm down. You'll feel differently if you do.

Misty: Ash, you'll be okay. You're not gonna die or anything, so stop the theatrics.

Kagome: Oh. He's your boyfriend?

Misty: (blushes) Well... something like that.

Kagome: So he's taken?

Misty: I guess so.

Kagome: This always happens. (walks off)

Chapter 7

Transformation

Ash: (yawns) Gosh, I'm hungry.

Brock: Don't eat the fish in the river, whatever you do.

Ash: (mockingly) Oh... what's wrong? Am I gonna get "_possessed_" again?

Brock: (plainly) You're stupid.

Ash: (walks to river) Yummy fish, swimming round and round... (grabs a few), (stuffs some in his mouth) Mm... so tasty.

Shippo: That isn't a great idea.

Ash: Why?

Shippo: Those are Catfish.

Ash: And... your point is...

Shippo: It's pretty self-explanatory.

Ash: What? They're made outta cats?

Shippo: (exhales deeply) You'll never see it out loud, but you and InuYasha are a lot alike.

Ash: Don't you ever... _ever_... compare me to that mutt.

Shippo: Sorry... Cat-Boy.

Ash: Huh?

Shippo: Oh, nothing. Don't listen to the "dumb fox demon". Have a catty day. (walks off)

Ash: ?

Fifteen minutes later...

Brock: Don't tell me you ate the fish...

Ash: Okay. I won't.

Brock: (exhales deeply)

Misty: ASH, YOU IDIOT!

Ash: (belches) what?

Misty: You ate the fish! Those are Cat-Fish!

Ash: I know. Everyone's been telling me that.

Misty: You...

Sango: He... he didn't...

Misty: He did.

Ash: WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT EATING FISH!

Max: You'll find out in the next three seconds.

Ash: Huh? (Head starts throbbing) Ah... my head... it feels like someone's slamming me in the head with a mallet.

Sango: You're insane.

Ash: My butt...

Misty: It's not human!

Ash: (ears and tail grow in) what the... this _HAS_ to be a dream.

Sango: No, it isn't. You ate the fish...

Ash: Why didn't anyone tell me that those fish were cursed?

Shippo: We tried to warn you.

Brock: He has a small brain capacity.

Kagome: (walks outside) Who's he?

Shippo: Ash... Ash le Retard Ketchum.

Kagome: (stares at Ash)

Shippo: Kagome... earth to Kagome? Do you read me?

Kagome: He... looks so different.

Shippo: Uh-oh.

Ash: (looks at Kagome) Don't look at me_ow_... Don't look at my shame!

Shippo: (giggles) You sound funny. You keep mewing.

Ash: IT ISN'T FUNNY!

Kagome: Ash...

Ash: What?

Kagome: (walks up to him)

Ash: What?

Kagome: (touches his ears) They're real...

Shippo: Don't do that, Kagome!

Kagome: Why?

Shippo: (jumps on her shoulder), (whispers in her ear)

Kagome: Oh.

Shippo: (jumps off her shoulder)

Sango: Did your fangs grow in?

Ash: (licks fangs) Yeah...

Misty: You look... grotesque. (runs into cabin)

Ash: Misty, wait? (follows her)

InuYasha: Holy smokes...

Ash: What?

InuYasha: You ate the fish, didn't you?

Ash: Basically.

InuYasha: Ha. Now Kagome will never like you.

Ash: (hisses) (thinks) Where did that come from?

InuYasha: (mumbles) Stupid feline.

Ash: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

InuYasha: (tauntingly) Meow... meow..

Two hours later...

Pikachu: (arrives with Kirara)

Kirara: (sees Ash), (purrs)

Pikachu: Pika? (What is it?)

Kirara: (points paw at Ash)

Pikachu: Pika Pi? (you mean... that's Ash?)

Kirara: (mews)

Pikachu: Pi, Pika Pi! (It isn't! You liar!)

Ash: Hey, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pi...ka...

Ash: No, it's me!

Pikachu: ... CHHHHUUUUUU!

Ash: Zazeezazee...!

Pikachu: Pika pi! (It _is_ Ash!)

Ash: Ow. Ow. Ow.

Pikachu: (jumps on Ash's shoulder)

Ash: (hugs Pikachu) Aw! Pikachu! (looks down)

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Kagome: Even Pikachu barely recognized you.

Ash: Oh, hi Kagome.

Kagome: Hi, Ash.

Ash: You should go.

Kagome: Why would I do that?

Ash: Everyone else did.

Kagome: Well... I...

Ash: I'll see ya later. (walks off)

Shippo: (chanting) Kagome's in love... Kagome's in love!

Kagome: (growls)

Shippo: Kagome's in—

Kagome: (slams fist into Shippo's head)

Shippo: Whya gotta hit so hard?

Kagome: Cuz I can. (Walks off)

Shippo: Where are you going?

Kagome: To the springs. Everyone is supposed to meet there.

Shippo: Oh. Hey, wait for me!

Chapter 8

Spring fever

(Everyone was in the water and was having a great time, everyone that is except Ash. Since he was half cat and cats hate water, he decides to stay on shore and watch everyone else swim.)

Ash: (thinks) why can't I be normal again? I just had to eat the cursed catfish. Misty thinks I look like a monster, InuYasha wants to put me to death, Pikachu barely recognized me, & what will my mom think if she saw me? (sigh) I might as well end my life.

Brock: Hey, Ash! C'mon in! The water's fine!

Ash: (Climbs up a tree and sits on a branch) leave me alone...

May: What's wrong with him?

Max: He's still upset about being a cat and you know cats hate water. He just wants to stay dry.

InuYasha: Oh yeah? (gets a bucket full of water and in mid-air dumps it on top of Ash.)

Ash: (yowls) (shivers) S-so c-c-cold...

InuYasha: That's what you get, you stupid feline!

Ash: ... (shivering) I don't want to be bothered... (sneezes)

Kagome: (comes ashore) Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes, before you catch a cold, and go sit in the cabin.

Ash: N-n-no...

Kagome: Well, I'll make a small campfire for you, so you can stay warm.

(Just than InuYasha came out of the water and grabbed Ash by his tail and threw him in the water. Ash was not happy.)

Ash: (head bobs above the water)

May: What's wrong?

Ash: I just want to be left alo-

InuYasha: (underwater and pulls Ash under.)

Ash: (Flailing)

Tracey: What's happening?

Brock: InuYasha pulled Ash underwater and I haven't seen ether one of them.

Meanwhile underwater...

InuYasha: (puts some rocks around Ash so he can't get away.) (Waves good bye to Ash and resurfaces.)

Ash: (tries to get away but he can't and his breath runs out and he begins to drown.)

Meanwhile...

Kagome: INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASH?

InuYasha: He's still underwater, probably dead by now.

Kagome: How could you? (Dives under and sees Ash floating helplessly, still in between the rocks. Removes the rocks and rescues him and resurfaces.) I got him!

Sango: Is he breathing?

Kagome: No.

Max: You need to give him C.P.R.

Kagome: You mean mouth to mouth?

Max: Yeah, to revive him.

Kagome: Ok.

(So, Kagome gave Ash mouth to mouth, but he wouldn't wake up.)

Kagome: Come on, Ash, breathe. Please breathe. You can't...

Ash: (groans, coughs up some water, and rolls on his side.)

Shippo: You did it, Kagome! He's alive!

May: How do you feel?

Ash: sopping wet, weak, an' tired.

May: Nuff said.

Brock: You should take a nice long rest, starting tonight and all day tomorrow.

Ash: I need to get out of these wet clothes before I feel worse than what I feel now.

Max: Good idea.

Two hours later...

Ash: (sound asleep, but still shivering and groaning)

Misty: what happened with Ash?

Kagome: He nearly drowned thanks to InuYasha.

Misty: That doesn't sound good. Is he ok?

Kagome: He'll live, just as long as InuYasha doesn't bother him while he's resting.

Misty: What does InuYasha have against Ash any way?

Kagome: Ever since that transformation took place, Ash hasn't been the same, and InuYasha is still plotting to try and kill him. You called him a monster, after he changed.

Misty: I never called him a monster. I just said that he looked grotesque.

Kagome: That's the same thing as calling him a monster. He looked very hurt and upset at the fact that you, his own girlfriend, would call him a name like that.

Misty: I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

Kagome: well, we'll talk about this tomorrow. See ya in the morning.

Misty: See ya in the morning.

Chapter 9

Misty & InuYasha

(The next morning during breakfast seemed normal, except Ash was getting worse and his friends, except InuYasha, were concerned that he would turn into a full-fledged cat and they didn't have a cure for him.)

Ash: (asleep) Zzz...

Shippo: (tugging on Ash's sleeve)

Ash: (wakes up, half asleep) what...what is it, Shippo?

Shippo: I heard that InuYasha was plotting to do some stuff to Misty.

Ash: (fully awake, sits upright) What kind of stuff?

Shippo: Just stuff.

Ash: But I wanna know what kind of stuff he's gonna do to her.

Shippo: Meet me tonight after everyone goes to the party and I'll _show_ you what he's gonna do to her.

That night...

(Everyone went to the party, except Ash, Shippo, InuYasha, and Misty. Ash and Shippo were gonna spy on InuYasha and Misty so Ash could get down to the bottom of what Shippo was talking about.)

Ash: Are you sure this is a good idea? I really wanted to go to that party.

Shippo: You _have_ to see this or you will be heartbroken for the rest of your life.

Ash: What do you mean by heartbroken?

Shippo: Just watch and you'll see what I mean.

Inside the cabin...

Misty: why are you still here?

InuYasha: I don't want to go to some dumb party, not when that stupid feline is gonna be there.

Misty: Well, I'm not going cuz it's too cold outside.

InuYasha: (takes off kimono) Here, wrap this around you.

Misty: Thank you. It's so warm.

InuYasha: (blushes) well, uh... don't get any ideas.

Misty: (looks into InuYasha's eyes)

InuYasha: (looks into Misty's eyes)

Chapter 10

Ash and kagome

Meanwhile outside...

Shippo: I told you he was gonna do something to her.

Ash: Misty is having an affair with me. (deeply hurt, grows silent, and runs off.)

Shippo: (runs after Ash)

Meanwhile at the party...

Kagome: I wonder where Ash and InuYasha are. There's a lot of food here and I know that they both have big appetites. Where can they be?

(As if he was summoned there, Ash ran right passed Kagome, with Shippo clinging on his tail for dear life. He was heading for the springs.)

Kagome: I wonder what happened. (follows Ash)

At the springs...

Ash: (crying) Why? Why did she do this to me? Is it because I'm a _monster_ now?

Shippo: (has a sad look)

Kagome: (walks up behind them) Ash, are you ok?

Ash: (sobbing voice) leave me alone! I don't feel well at the moment...

Kagome: (puts her hand on his shoulder)

Ash: (jerks away)

Kagome: (sits next to Ash and pulls him into a hug.) Calm down and tell me what happened.

Ash: (calms down) Misty is having an affair with me.

Kagome: Why would she do such a thing?

Ash: It's because I'm a monster. You heard what she called me. Everyone's trying to stay away from me like I'm evil or something. (takes out pocket knife)

Kagome: (looks worried) What are you gonna do with that?

Ash: (gives her a sad look) I'm gonna end my life. No one wants me around. To them I look like a freak of nature. They want me dead, so I'll give them what they want.

Kagome: (takes the knife away) Ash, you don't look like a monster to me, Pikachu, Shippo & Kirara. You look like yourself, except the transformation took a big toll on you. Other than that, we like you for who you are, not what you are.

Ash: (silent)

Kagome: Let's back to the party. You must be hungry.

Ash: (looks down) I don't feel like eating right now. I just lost my appetite not too long ago. I just need some time alone.

Kagome: Ok.

Meanwhile...

Brock: Girls, **GIRLS**_**, GIRLS!**_

Max: Calm down, Brock. Don't loose it. (Blonde girl walks by)

Brock: Oh, yeah. (catches up with her) Hello, baby...how are you doing? I love your hair? How are you doing? How is your day? You are so beautiful!

Girl: (puts hand over his mouth) Shut up...leave me alone. (walks off)

Max: Brock?

Brock: (knows what's coming) Yeah?

Max: Lean over.

Brock: Why?

Max: I'm just gonna tell ya a little secret...

Brock: (leans over towards Max)

Max: (strikes him in the face) Now. What did I tell you about girls?

Brock: (petrified) You said to not talk to them...

Max: And _why_ did I tell you not to talk to them?

Brock: Because I make myself look like an idiot...

Max: Right. Now go on over there and get some punch.

Brock: Okay... (walks off)

Ash: (shows up) How can you guys dance and it's so cold outside?

Max: Hey! How's it goin', Ash?

Ash: Badly. I don't wanna talk about it.

Max: Well... what's going on? Are you okay?

Ash: I don't even know why I came to this stupid party.

Kagome: Ash?

Ash: (silent)

Kagome: What are you doing here?

Ash: I...I'm bored.

Kagome: Well, you hear the music. Why aren't you dancing?

Ash: Because I don't feel like it.

Kagome: C'mon! Dance, it'll make you feel better.

Ash: Well... okay.

("Get This Groove" by B5 plays)

Kagome: (dancing)

Ash: (not dancing)

Kagome: Dance!

Ash: I don't wanna.

Kagome: (grabs his hand) You're gonna dance.

Ash: (dancing all boring and stuff)

Kagome: C'mon, Ash. You'll feel better.

Ash: (starts actually dancing)

Kagome: (becoming exited) Yeah, that's how you do it!

Ash: (dancing happily)

Kagome: See? You feel better, don't you?

Ash: (smiles) Yeah, a little.

Kagome: (dancing with him) Whoo!

Ash: (spins her around) Yeah!

Kagome: You can dance well. Who taught you?

Ash: I dunno! I'm just doing whatever comes to mind.

Kagome: Cool!

InuYasha: (pops up) Nice party, huh, Misty?

Misty: Yeah.

InuYasha: (sees Ash & Kagome), (pauses)

Misty: What is it, InuYasha?

InuYasha: (walks up to Ash)

Ash: (ignoring him), (continues dancing)

Kagome: Spin me around again!

Ash: (spins her around)

InuYasha: (grabs Ash by his collar)

Ash: Hey...

InuYasha: Kagome, is he bothering you?

Kagome: (angrily) No, stupid! He was just dancing with me! Get a life.

Ash: (ticked off) Put me down...now.

Kagome: InuYasha!

InuYasha: (drops him)

Ash: (falls on ground)

Kagome: You...why do you have to be so stubborn, InuYasha?

Ash: (blurts) Because him and Misty were in the cabin together making love to each other!

Kagome: (trembling) What?

InuYasha: (silent)

Shippo: Uh-oh.

Miroku: This can't be good.

Brock: Oh, no.

Both: Now they're all gonna be pitted against each other.

Kirara: (to Pikachu) Uh-oh. This can't be good...

Pikachu: What?

Kirara: InuYasha hurt Kagome, and Ash was hurt by Misty. I would never do that to him.

Pikachu: How do _you_ know? It's not like you like him or anything...

Kirara: (goes red in the face)

Shippo: Oooh...Kirara likes Ash!

Kirara: (hisses), (scratches Shippo in the face)

Shippo: Whoooaaahhh! Ow! Ow!

Kirara: (smiles mischievously)

Chapter 11

Love Square

(The next morning...)

Ash: (wakes up), (yawns & stretches)

InuYasha: (trips him)

Ash: (falls)

InuYasha: Stupid feline.

Ash: (snarls)

InuYasha: Shut up. (walks off)

Ash: Jerk. (stands up)

Kagome: (comes out of cabin)

Ash: (smiles) Hey, Kagome. Did you have a nice sleep?

Kagome: Yeah. You?

Ash: Alright... it would be nice to sleep in the cabin for once.

Kagome: Why don't you?

Ash: InuYasha keeps putting me outside. He keeps treating me like an animal...oh yeah... I forgot... I _AM_ an animal! (looks irritated)

Kagome: Yeah... but at least not fully. You're only half & half right now.

Ash: (miserably) Yeah... like that makes a difference to anyone. (walking off), (thinking) I can't stand this crap. I can't even talk to a pretty girl anymore without walking off. (sighs) (clothes become large) Oh, no! My clothes are giant! This can't be happening! I love my hoodie!

Kirara: Ash?

Ash: Huh? Oh... (swills out) Who are you?

Kirara: It's me, Kirara! (giggles)

Ash: But... you don't look like a kitty anymore... you look... attractive...

Kirara: You do, too... (silent)

Ash: C'mon. I gotta go find Kagome and Pikachu. This is getting outta hand. You turned into a human!

Kirara: No, silly! You're a full-fledged cat, now! (chuckles)

Ash: ... (eyes shrink) **NOOOOO!** This is as worse than that time I turned into a Pikachu!

Kagome: (picks up Ash) Oh, a kitty!

Ash: (mews)

Kagome: Oh, how adorable.

InuYasha: Put that thing down, Kagome. You don't know where it's been.

Ash: (hisses at InuYasha)

InuYasha: (tries to attack Ash)

Kagome: SIT, BOY!

InuYasha: (slams into ground)

Ash: (chuckles in kitty-tone voice)

InuYasha: (looks at Ash) (thinking) Something about that cat is odd...

Kagome: C'mon, kitty. Let's go get you all washed up.

Ash: (gulps) (mewing angrily)

Kagome: What's wrong?

Ash: (nodding head back and forth)

Kagome: Don't worry. The water'll be nice and warm for ya. And if you want, I can go in with you. (smiles)

Ash: (shuts up) (daydreaming)

Kagome: Let's go to the springs, kitty. You'll like it there. It's really warm and the water feels so thin.

Ash: (blushing)

Kagome: Let's go. (walks to spring) (takes off clothes)

Ash: (drooling)

Kagome: (gets into spring) C'mon in. It's really warm.

Ash: (jumps into water) (thinking) It actually isn't that bad.

Meanwhile...

Miroku: (to InuYasha) InuYasha. How are your power levels?

InuYasha: (does wind scar) **IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! **

Miroku: What? Nine thousand?

Meanwhile...

Kagome: (cleaning Ash) How's that?

Ash: (thinking) This is so awesome...

Kagome: (turns Ash over on his belly)

Ash: (thinking) What is she about to do?

Kagome: Time to clean your private area!

Ash: (thinking) HEY! Hands off the merchandise!

Kagome: (put soap on his private area)

Ash: (mews) (thinking) Oooooohhh...

Kagome: How's that, kitty?

Ash: (purring)

Kagome: Let me clean out your little booty, and you'll be just fine.

Ash: (thinking) Not there...

Kagome: (rubs his butt with towel)

Ash: (thinking) I'm being anally raped by a moist towlette...

Kagome: There! All finished. (gets out of spring) C'mon kitty. Let's go with Shippo and Pikachu.

Ash: (jumps out of spring)

Kagome: (puts towel over herself)

Shippo: (arrives) Kagome!

Pikachu: Pika!

Kagome: (smiles) Hey Shippo, Pikachu. How has everything been going?

Shippo: Pikachu told me that he can't find Ash.

Kagome: Oh, no...

Shippo: (sees Ash) That's Ash over there...

Kagome: Huh? You mean...he's a full-fledged cat, now?

Kirara: (arrives) (mews)

Kagome: Kirara?

Meanwhile...

Tracey: (eating fried chicken)

InuYasha: What are you eating?

Tracey: Oh. Some stuff I found in the cabin.

InuYasha: Oh, no...(trembles)

Tracey: What?

InuYasha: That isn't chicken, Tracey...

Tracey: (stops eating) What is it...

InuYasha: You're... y—you're EATING PIKACHU!

Tracey: NOOOOOOO! Ash is gonna annihilate me! (runs off)

InuYasha: (chuckles) (takes bite of chicken) Sucker...

Meanwhile...

Kagome: (looks at Ash) Is it really you?

Ash: (nods) meow!

Kagome: Now that you mention it, when I first saw you as a kitty, you acted the way you would when you saw InuYasha.

Ash: (thinks) That dope didn't even know it was me.

Kagome: What happened to your clothes?

Ash: (points paw towards woods) (runs off)

Shippo: I think he wants us to follow him. (runs after Ash)

Kagome: Hey, wait for me and Kirara! (runs after them.)

Meanwhile...

Brock: (sees May & Max) hey, have you two seen Ash anywhere?

Max: I haven't.

May: Me nether.

Brock: Oh, ok. (Thinks) that's strange. Where could Ash be? He didn't even show up for breakfast.

Meanwhile...

Kagome: (looks around) Ash, where are you?

Ash: (wiggling under his hat) (mewing)

Kagome: (picks hat up) What do you want me to do with this?

Shippo: He wants you to put it in the springs so that it can shrink along with the rest of his clothes so they can fit him in his kitten form.

Kagome: I get it. He still wants to feel more human, instead of a full-fledged cat. I can help with that. (takes out comb)

(a few mins. later...)

Kagome: you look a whole lot cuter.

Shippo: looking good!

Kirara: they're right you know. I like you this way.

Ash: really? I just want to know if I still look like my self at all.

Kirara: yes, except you're my size and you have black fur all over you.

Ash: that's good to know.

Kagome: (sniffs the air) something smells good.

Shippo: It's lunchtime!

Ash: (stomach growls) (looks embarrassed)

Kagome: (laughs) it looks like some one else is hungry too!

Ash: (mews) (thinks) I didn't have anything for breakfast and I'm starving!

(a few mins. later...)

Brock: (sees Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Pikachu, & a kitten) hi, you guys. (sees kitten) that's a cute kitten, Kagome. Where did you find it?

Kagome: in the woods. The poor thing.

Brock: I was wondering have you seen Ash anywhere.

Kagome: yeah. I've seen him.

Brock: where is he?

Kagome: (points to kitten) that's him.

Brock: Kagome that is not Ash.

Kagome: it is him! He some how unwilling turned into a kitten. He's even wearing his clothes.


End file.
